This invention relates to an identification band and particularly to a releasable loop-type band for attachment to the ankle or leg of cattle or the like for identification thereof.
Modern milking systems employ various milking parlors wherein the cows are sequentially located in a milking stall and coupled to automatic milking equipment. The milking parlors generally include a control or operating pit within which personnel is conveniently located for coupling and decoupling of the milking equipment and generally monitoring the milking operation.
The operator generally wishes to monitor the milk production of the individual cows. This of course requires some means of identifying each cow. A current method uses an identification band about the ankle or foreleg of the cow, with appropriate identification indicia such as a number or the like on the band. A known identification band consists of an elongated strap member having a buckle at one end and adapted to receive the free end of the outer strap. The buckle and strap have a releasable connection. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,423 discloses an ankle identification tag for attachment to a cow or similar animal. The tag is a strap-like member having a plurality of ratcheting teeth on one end and adapted to be releasably interconnected with similar teeth on the top wall of a buckle member at the opposite end. The buckle structure is typical of the devices presently used in cow identification applications. The buckle structure is a relatively rectangular structure including an upper wall including multiple teeth aligned with an opening in the bottom wall of the buckle. The free end of the strap is adapted to be looped about the leg of the animal introduced into the outer free end of the buckle to affect interengagement between the buckle teeth and the strap teeth. The area between the strap teeth and the buckle is generally a flat surface within which suitable indicia can be provided by writing or imprinting. In structures of this type, the bottom wall opening has been closed by a separate molding or bonding of a plastic cover to the underside of the strap. Such, of course, requires a further operation and contributes to the cost of the product. Various other bands have been suggested, for example, as shown in the following patents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,020,657, J. L. Clark, Feb. 13, 1962, 3,106,028, J. G. Baumgartner, Oct. 8, 1963, 3,214,808, W. J. Litwin, Nov. 2, 1965, 3,279,107, J. G. Baumgartner, Oct. 18, 1966.
All of the patents directly relate to an identification tag structure or band useable as shown or adapted to be constructed of an appropriate size for use as a cow identification tag. For example, the Litwin U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,808 discloses a holding band for clamping a member to an associated structure. The holding band includes a multiple buckle structure with a buckle member essentially corresponding to that of the above described design U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,423, and in particular having the ratchet teeth on the upper buckle wall aligned with an opening in the bottom wall. Two different embodiments are illustrated, one of which has strap teeth located on the bottom of the strap and the other having teeth located on the top wall of the strap. In both instances, the band is intended to be used with the strap looped on itself and into the buckle from the strap end of the buckle or through the special aligned opening in the bottom wall of the buckle. With the teeth applied to the top wall of the strap, the strap is coupled to the buckle in the same manner as in the previously identified design patent. With the teeth applied to the bottom of the strap, special threading of the strap through the bottom wall opening is provided or the strap is inserted through the strap end of the buckle. The illustrated buckle structures, as well as others such as shown in the above prior art, all similarly function to provide a releasable loop means for interengagement with another object or objects.
Although such devices are thus well known and available, all prior art devices known to the present inventor present difficulty with respect to molding and/or creation of a reliable attachment, particularly while permitting a ready release where desired. Thus, the molding of the teeth in the buckle structure and particularly in combination with the teeth on the top wall or surface of the strap require special molding. Further, the prior art buckle structures may be somewhat difficult to assemble and provide as reliable an interconnection as often desired.